To Death and Beyond
by TheAliensDidIt
Summary: Heath reflects on his death and Zoey. One-shot. Reposted 'cause the formatting didn't seem to work.


Heath reflects on his death — and of course, Zoey.

Do we even need a disclaimer? No, I do not own.

Please read and review.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Death And Beyond**

— _and we were just kids in love._

They walk along the beach together, hand in hand. Singing. Watching the waves crash against the shore. Leaving footprints in the sand, only to have them erased by the next wave that comes. It gets him thinking, now, how quickly their mark on the earth fades. How quickly everything passes.

They sit down on the soft white sand, and he gives her a taste of her first (and last) cigarette.

He watches amusedly as she chokes and splutters unattractively, then grabs it from his hand and throws the cigarette away.

As one, they lie down on the sand with a _thump. _Their hands are still intertwined.

The stars come out.

.

.

.

* * *

— _leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again._

He should've known.

He should've known all good things end sometime.

But why, _why _did it have to end today?

He won the game. His football team beat the Union, the first time in sixteen years — because of him, their star quarterback.

He wanted so much to sweep her up in his arms after the game, he wanted her to proudly announce to everyone that _her boyfriend won. _

But it doesn't happen that way.

Now he's standing in front of her. And he notices the outline of the dark blue crescent, positioned perfectly in the center of her forehead.

And he knows what it means.

_Oh God no —_

He's reeling backwards.

— _No. No. Oh God please —_

He can't take it.

— _Why? Everything was perfect —_

Her eyes are brimming with tears. Her lips are moving, but he can't tear his eyes away from the crescent and he only catches some of her words _— "Marked… can't be together… I'm sorry… love you" — _but it's enough. Oh, it's enough.

And then she walks away.

She drives away in her Bug, tears smearing her cheeks.

She's leaving.

She's leaving and he doesn't know when she'll come back _— if _she ever comes back.

He's standing motionless, staring with glazed eyes at her car. He doesn't _— can't — _breathe.

Because with her gone, there's nothing left to breathe _for. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

— _the pain of wanting you, wanting you._

He tries.

Oh, he tries so hard to get her back, but she's determined they can't be together. He knows, though, that deep inside, she still harbors feelings for him, despite her insistence that she has a boyfriend, a proper vampyre boyfriend, he _knows _she still cares _— _a fact made stronger by the proof of their Imprint.

For a while she disappears inside her vampyre school, but the whole thing isn't that bad, they've still got the Imprint after all. He can _feel _her.

He tells himself to stop hoping. To snap out of him.

That there is no way a human and vampyre fledgling can be together.

It's no use, though. The Imprint just makes everything stronger, and for a while, he believes their love actually stands a chance.

All that changes when their Imprint broke.

An ache in his chest.

It grows.

It grows until it feels like a thousand knives are piercing his heart, only it's a thousand times worse than physical pain, because it pierces at his very being.

He's screaming for it to stop, to give him his girl back, but the pain doesn't listen. It goes on.

And even though he has no knowledge whatsoever about the vampyre world, he knows that his connection with her has broken. Broken like their Imprint.

And when the pain does stop, he realizes he's missing something. He's missing something important, something he _needs_ _—_

— and he realizes he's missing the other half of his soul, his love, his precious vampyre, his girl.

He cries himself to sleep that night, and the nights after.

.

.

.

* * *

— _maybe I'll wake up and it'll all be just a dream._

It is nighttime.

The stars are out, and they are lying down together in the grass. He points out her favorite constellations in the stars. They are relaxed. They are happy.

They are in love.

Everything is perfect.

…And then he wakes up.

He dreams a lot about her _— _and in his dreams, they're still together.

Now he learns to ignore them. He's stopped believing that they will ever be together again.

So why bother dreaming?

He knows that her leaving isn't a dream. He knows that his pain isn't a dream.

This is real life, and he's never going to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

.

.

.

* * *

— _I will love you, as long as I live._

He has no regrets when he dies.

He does not come to terms with his death either.

He does not have room to think about anything else except _her. _

Always her.

He feels his soul detaching from his body, he's floating upwards, towards a bright light.

There is a beautiful lady waiting for him in a grass meadow. Afterwards, when he tries to describe her, he can't remember how she looks like,except that she reminds him of everyone he loves.

When she speaks, her voice is clear and smooth, but strong and sure like the water flowing over the pebbles in a lake.

She tells him she is Nyx, the vampyre goddess.

The mention of the word _vampyre _brings a little jolt from somewhere inside him.

The lady smiles, and he has a feeling she knows everything about him, including his love for the vampyre girl.

The vampyre girl.

His heart breaks a little inside.

Then the woman _— _Nyx _— _opens her arms wide, and all his pain is gone because suddenly he _knows _that he will meet his girl again, someday.

And all he feels is love, love, love.

.

.

.

* * *

He is looking at a reflection of his precious vampyre girl in a clear pool. He sees her with her Warrior _— _Stark _— _and he should feel jealous, but oddly enough, he doesn't.

He's learning to let go, learning to accept.

Because he knows that if she _— his Zo — _is happy, then he, Heath, will be happy for her too.

_I will love you, as long as I live._

…_And to death and beyond._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. _

_- TheAliensDidIt_


End file.
